


The Mating Game

by BlueEyedAddict



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Bulimia, Bullying, Castiel has a nose ring on the left side, Castiel wear hoodies, Closeted Castiel, Dean wears sweaters, Discussion of Abortion, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gay Dean, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Abortion, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Mpreg, Physical Abuse, Teen Pregnancy, Teenage Castiel/Teenage Dean Winchester, Underage Drinking, Unplanned Pregnancy, Verbal Abuse, hidden pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-06 06:12:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4211130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueEyedAddict/pseuds/BlueEyedAddict
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is closeted and bullies openly gay Dean. Dean and Castiel meet in secret. They sleep together, but never use protection. Castiel finds out he's pregnant. Dean thinks it's a joke he becomes upset. Castiel tells him there's nothing to worry about he toke care of it. Dean thinks he gets an abortion. Time goes on. Castiel gives birth. Dean attends college full time and works full time. It's months before Dean sees Cas with the baby</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not actual abortion takes place. Castiel wants one but can't afford one so he attempts to end his pregnancy by drinking. He doesn't correct Dean about it.

"Faggot Winchester!" Dean's slammed into a locker face first by Castiel Novak. "I told you a 100 times to stop staring at me" He slams Dean again then punches him in the stomach. Dean slides down the lockers holding his stomach. Castiel gives him a kick. "Never make that mistake again" Castiel walks across from Dean to his locker.

Dean keeps his head down and waits for Castiel to leave. Only 5 more months left of school and he never has to see him again. For four years Castiel's been bulling him. It all started after Dean's first boyfriend Benny kissed Dean at his locker. Benny moved away and Castiel started the harassment. This year it became physical. It started in the summer Dean was a life guard at the community pool where Cas toke his sister Hannah. He jumped Dean on night and stole his money and watch. He wore it to the pool the next day.

Truth is, he's had a thing for Cas for a while now.There's something there. He can tell he's been drinking again he could smell it on his breath when he pressed against him. He seen Cas look at his lips. Not the first time, definitely not the last time. Castiel is the one with the starring problem. A guy even looks at him and Cas beats him up. Broke and guys nose and arm at the park last summer.

````````


	2. Castiel's Tumblr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel answers question from his tumblr (I actually found this on tumblr and wanted to add it to my fic)

Fresh milk - What is your age? 17  
Teeth - What is your gender identity? Male  
Honey - Do you have a nickname? Cas, Cassie.  
Breast - Do you get along with your mother? Ehh sometimes  
Angelhood - What is one of your favorite memories? Don't have one yet  
Tranquil - Who do you laugh the most with? My friend Meg  
Adieu - Who do you dread saying goodbye to the most? No one  
Wax - Can you keep a secret? yes  
Tinderbox - What do you cherish most? my looks  
Paper - What is your favorite novel? I don't have one  
Box office - What is your favorite film? Scream  
Stage - Do you have a talent? fighting  
Tiger - What is your bravest moment? beating someone up  
Treasure - What is your brightest characteristic? I dont have any  
Morale - Is your castle made of glass or stone? stone  
Wolf - Do you have an inner monster? yes  
Seven - Lust, Gluttony, Greed, Sloth, Wrath, Envy, or Pride? lust ;)  
Trick - White lie or deceit? white lie  
Illusion - Do you have a secret? yes  
Heart - Are you in love? no  
Mary - Are you a virgin? yes  
Bedroom - How would you define your sexual orientation? gay  
Pink - Panties, bloomers, or lingerie? lingerie  
Rope - Do you have a fetish? no  
Tobacco - Do you smoke? yes  
Wine - Do you drink? yes  
Whisky - Do you drink alone or socially? both  
Poison - Do you have an addiction? alcohol  
Taboo - Do you have any tattoos? no  
Metal - Do you have any piercings? my nose and my ears  
Stitches - What kind of clothing do you wear? skiiny jeans, t=shirts and flannels  
Eau de toilette - What is you favorite scent? green apple  
Murmur - How do you deal with drama? I fight  
Hiccup - What makes you nervous? my dad  
Gazelle - Do you participate in the arts? no  
Anomaly - What do you find unique about yourself? nothing  
Cedar - What is your favorite season? summer  
Balm - Who was the last person you kissed? never been kissed

 

So those are my answers. My name is Casey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cas uses a fake name on his tumblr so no one finds out that it's him.


End file.
